Started With a Kiss
by Tatsu45449
Summary: A Haria Story. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hanna walked into the restaurant spotting Aria sitting down at the bar and started to walk towards her stopping when she sees that she's not alone.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't date guys."

By the tone in her voice Hanna knows that this has been going on for a while.

"Come on you're not a lesbian just give me your number."

Hanna sees her reaching for her drink and runs over to her "Hey babe sorry I'm late, Ali was...being Ali."

She turns around and says "Oh it's no problem." and gives Hanna a look that says thank you.

Hanna looks behind Aria and looks him up and down and says "Are you trying to tell me something Aria?"

She looks at her "What?"

Hanna points to the guy, waiting for her to catch on.

She starts to laugh "Wow Han if I was going to leave you for a guy, I wouldn't do it here." she places her hand on Hanna's thigh, "And it wouldn't be for him either." Hanna smiles at her.

"Okay so did you order yet?"

"No I was waiting for you."

"So how long was he hitting on you?"

She opens her mouth but closes it when they hear him laughing.

"Oh please, you guys are obviously faking it. I've seen this too many times."

Hanna lifts her hand attempting to flag down a waiter and say "Oh shocker." waiting for someone to come.

"Don't pay any attention to him, I'm sure he'll leave if we just ignore him." Aria insists

"Girls go so far until I tell them to prove it and then it changes to that they have boyfriends."

Aria turns to him "Well we don't have boyfriends."

"Okay then, prove it."

Aria turns her head towards Hanna so fast that Hanna wouldn't be surprised if she got whiplash giving her a desperate look so Hanna puts her hand down and leans in and presses her lips softly against Aria's. When she feels Aria responding to the kiss a soft moan escapes from her. She feels Aria lean in closer to her as she traced her tongue across Hanna's bottom lip. Hanna opens her mouth to allow Aria in and their tongues are swirling around in each other's mouths and Aria feels a wave of warmth rush through her body. Their kiss is broken when they hear "Excuse me ladies. Sorry to interrupt but would you like to order or should I come back in a couple of minutes?"

Hanna turns to the waiter "Um I'll have a sushi platter and a glass of water."

The waiter turns to Aria who's still looking at Hanna "I'll have the fettucini alfredo."

The waiter turns to the guy, Hanna looks back at him who's just staring at her then looks at the waiter "He's not with us."

"Oh okay, and is that all for you ladies?"

"Yes." Hanna replies, then turns back towards the guy "Can you go now? We're on a date."

He frowns at Hanna then turns to Aria winks at her before he walks away.

Hanna turns towards Aria "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She says looking anywhere but at Hanna.

"Aria?"

"Hm?"

"The creep is gone, you can move your hand."

She looks down at her hand noticing that it's a lot higher than it was when she originally placed her hand on Hanna. 'Shit.' "Sorry Han."

Hanna smiles at her "No problem. So how'd you get here I thought your car was in the shop?"

Aria looks towards the bathroom "Em dropped me off."

"Okay." Hanna replies

Then silence fell across the both of them. "I'm sorry Hanna."

Hanna turns to her "For what?"

"Making you pretend to be my girlfriend."

Hanna grabs her hand, sending a shock through Aria's body, "You didn't make me do anything. Pretending to be your girlfriend isn't anything you have to apologize for, you're hot, I'm hot." she laughs and leans in whispering "Plus you're a really good kisser." leaning back to meet Aria's eyes.

"Do you mind if we take the food to go?"

"No, it's fine with me. Is something wrong?"

"No, no I just want to get out of here."

"Okay." Hanna responded, confused by Aria's sudden mood change.

The girls waited for their food to come and asked for carryout boxes and their bill, Aria insisted on paying for it and they got into Hanna's car and headed to Aria's house. On their way to Aria's Hanna was acting like nothing happened but all Aria could think about was the kiss. She even pretended to be asleep on the way to her house to avoid conversation. Once Hanna pulled to the driveway and parked the car. She turned to Aria, "How long is it gonna take you?"

Aria turned back to her "Huh?"

Hanna looked at her "You're supposed to be sleeping over my house tonight remember?" Aria facepalmed. "I can't believe you forgot." Hanna said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Aria looked down "Hanna…"

Hanna cut her off "Does this have anything to do with the kiss?"

"What? No."

Hanna tilted her head "Aria."

"Okay yes."

"I promise I wont ever do it again. Okay?"

Aria felt taken back, she wanted it to happen again. I'll be back in 7 minutes."

"Okay." Hanna said as she pulled out her phone dialing Emily.

Aria headed up to her room dialing Spencer.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so these conversations are happening at the same time so bare with me.

'Come on Em pick up already.' Hanna thinks to herself waiting for Emily

'"Hey Hanna. What's up?" Emily answers looking at Spencer as she notices her phone ringing too.

Spencer shrugs and takes her phone to another room. "Aria?"

Emily-

"Did you really drop Aria off tonight?" Hanna asks Emily.

Emily looks puzzled "Yeah I did. Why?"

"Did it seem like something bothering her?"

"No. Why?"

Hanna sighs "I walked into the place and some guy was hitting on her."

"Okay. So what? Guys hit on you guys all the time."

"Well this time Aria wasn't into it."

"How do you know that?"

"She told him that she was a lesbian." Hanna says as she looks at her nails.

Emily laughs "And he believed her?"

"No."

Emily looks around wishing that Spencer was in here to hear this. "So what happened?"

"I walked to her and pretended being her girlfriend saying that I was sorry that I was late."

"Uh huh."

Hanna pushes her hair behind her ears "Well apparently we need to brush up on our acting and lying skills because he didn't believe us. The whole time he was bothering us I was thinking how I wish I would've payed more attention to how you are with Paige or were with Samara, Maya, or Ali…wow Em you're kind of a slut."

Emily rolls her eyes "You have 10 seconds to get on with it before I hang up."

"Somebody's PMSing."

"Hanna." Emily warned.

"Okay, okay. Well anyway like I said the guy didn't believe us so we had to prove it."

"What do you mean prove it?"

Hanna takes a deep breath "Aria gave me a look like she was kind of desperate so I…"

"Oh my God Em!" Spencer stops seeing Emily on the phone.

"Is that Spencer? I thought you were at home studying. Why would you lie?...Oh my God. Ew! That's like mild incest!"

Emily shoots Spencer a look pointing at her phone "It's not incest, were not related."

"Yeah but were all basically sisters...shit Aria's coming I'll call you later or maybe you can just ask your girlfriend." and hits end.

"Han.." Emily stops when she hears the line go dead on the other end. Emily puts her phone down and looks at Spencer "So what happened?"

Spencer-

"Hey Spence." Aria says still freaking out.

"Aria?" Spencer says going down the stairs "What's wrong?"

"Me and Hanna kissed tonight."

"You did what?!"

Aria flinches "It just happened. It wasn't planned, we didn't just look at each other and decided to try it out." Aria says flopping down on the bed.

"Okay so where are you now? Are you at her house already or did you just freak out and decide to cancel on her?" Spencer says sitting at her kitchen table.

"No she's outside waiting in her car for me to come back. Spence what am I going to do?"

"Well. Did you like it?"

Aria closes her eyes remembering the kiss "It wasn't the worst thing to do."

Spencer smirks "Well pack a bag and go to Hanna's and make a move."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't think she felt the same way, after the kiss she just acted like nothing happened. I mean the only reason it even happened was to get a guy to leave us alone." Aria says getting up grabbing a bag to pack her clothes in.

"What do you mean to get a guy to leave you alone?"

"Ask Emily."

"What? Emily's with Paige studying."

"Oh cut the crap. Goodbye Spencer." Aria says ending the phone call with a smirk on her face.

Spencer spins around on her heel heading upstairs to tell Emily, still wondering how Aria knew she thought about A but she hadn't gotten any texts then she decided it must have been Emily. Either way she decided that that would have to wait later. "Oh my God Em!" Spencer says once she gets into her room stopping she sees Emily on the phone.

Aria finishes packing her bag and heads back down stairs. Once she reaches the door she braces herself for what to come. She opens her door checking her pocket for her keys and cell phone and locks her door and starts to go to Hanna's car. Hanna sees her and hangs up her phone. When Aria gets into her car she turns on her car and starts to back out of the driveway. "Did you know Spencer and Emily have been sneaking off together behind our backs?"

Aria smiles "How did you find out?" I heard Spencer in the background.

Aria's smile goes away "You were just on the phone with Emily?"

Hanna reaches a red light. 'Shit.' "Um yeah. I had to do something while you were packing."

Aria shifts uncomfortably in her seat. Hanna increases her speed. As an uneasy silence passes them all the way to Hanna's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Laying next to each other in bed Aria wakes up seeing that Hanna fell asleep sometime during their random movie pick on Netflix and finds herself cuddling Hanna. Trying to remove her hand from under Hanna's arm without waking her Hanna turns over facing Aria, their faces centimeters apart. She jerks her head back and sees Hanna's eyes open. She looks at Aria "Is it morning already?" then turning towards her clock seeing it's 4:00 "Why are you awake the sun isn't even…" she's cut off by Aria's lips on hers after a while Hanna hears herself moan into the kiss, Aria pulling Hanna closer into her. Breaking the kiss Aria straddles her "I'm not sure how to do this so I'm just going to". Hanna just looks at her to surprised to do anything and Aria starts to kiss her again. Aria traces her tongue across Hanna's bottom lip and she opens her mouth granting access, and their tongues start battling for dominance.

As Aria breaks the kiss she starts to leave a trail of kisses down Hanna stopping at her neck and starts to suck at her pulse point. As she moves one of her hands to travel down Hanna's body going up Hanna's shirt and cupping her as softly before tugging at her nipple. Feeling Hanna buck her hips into Aria as she hears Hanna's breath hitch, she smiles and moves her hand down Hanna's body stopping at her sex and cupping it and hears Hanna gasp. Then everything stops and her head shoot up from her pillow.

"Whoa. Are you okay?" Hanna says with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. What time is it?" she says turning her head looking out the window avoiding Hanna's gaze feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

"It's 9:30." Hanna says staring at Aria then looking down at Aria's hand "Have a nice dream?"

"What?" Aria says her head turning around to Hanna, hoping that she didn't talk in her sleep.

Hanna points at her hand.

Aria looks down. Shocked and embarrassed, she moves her hand away like it was fire looking at it thinking 'Oh God.'.

"Damn. Who was it about?" Hanna says with a hint of a smile on her lips noticing Aria's face was a bright red. "Aria relax I won't tell anyone."

Aria turns her whole body around looking down at her feet that are dangling over the side of the bed not even close to touching the floor.

"Aria do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Last night. The kiss. Did it...freak you out?" she pauses "Was I not supposed to do it?"

Aria closes her eyes "No. It's not that."

"Aria you can't even look at me. You pretended to be asleep on the car ride to your house." she moves closer to Aria "If I knew that all this was going to ruin our friendship I wouldn't have done it.

Aria turns to face Hanna "I know. If I didn't look at you we never would even be here." She scoots towards Hanna and grabs her hand feeling a spark of electricity run through her veins when she meets Hanna's eyes she knows that she felt it to. Aria starts to lean in but stops and jerks her head back when she hears

"Wow." they turn their heads to see Spencer and Emily standing in the room "And you had the nerve to say that me and Emily was "mild incest"." Spencer says staring Hanna.


	4. Chapter 4

"We've never had sex." Hanna counters motioning between herself and Aria.

Spencer fights her urge to look at Emily deciding to talk to her later. "Oh really?" Spencer says looking at Aria then back to Hanna. "Then why is Aria's face as red as your shirt?"

Hanna turns to face Aria but Aria turns to look at the wall pretending be interested until her eyes stop at a picture, flinching when she recognizes the face next to Hanna's. Feeling a twinge of jealousy and tears brimming in her eyes she gets up and leaves the room.

Everyone looks at each other confused by what just happened then all look at the wall. Just seeing a collage of pictures of her with Spencer, Aria and Emily; of her and her parents with an "X" over her dad's face; of her and Mona; and then a picture of her and Caleb.

Spencer is the first to realize what happened and exits the room to find Aria leaving Emily and Hanna alone. Emily realizes it as well but just decides to let Spencer handle it and goes to sit by Hanna. Waiting for her to put the pieces together but Hanna looks away from the wall and closes her eyes remembering the events that happened before Emily and Spencer arrived. She's broken from her thoughts when she feels someone give her hand a squeeze looking up at Emily she says "Did I do this?"

Emily taken back from the question, regains her composure and says "No." biting the inside of her cheek when she feels Hanna retract her hand from Emily's.

"Yes I did." Hanna says scooting back to the headboard of her bed pulling her legs towards her body.

Emily takes her shoes off and folds her legs indian style sitting in front of Hanna.

"Before you guys got here." she starts "I teased Aria about...a dream she had. I think it was about me."

* * *

><p>SPENCER-<p>

Spencer runs down the hall stopping at Hanna's bathroom, she knocks on the door but doesn't get an answer, she knocks again as she says "Aria?" but still no answer. "Aria!" she groans in frustration "Okay I'm coming in." When she tries to turn the bathroom doorknob she feels that it's not even locked, looking in a completely empty bathroom. Hearing the front door close as quiet as possible she runs towards it opening it to see Aria walking away from the house. Hearing the door close she looks up and turns her head toward the door and sees Spencer and starts to run away. 'Really?' Spencer thinks to herself before taking off behind her. "Come on Aria! I'm faster than you!" then seeing Aria run even faster, Spencer kicks up her speed running as fast as she can catching up to Aria in mere seconds reaching out her arm to grab Aria by her waist when sees her start to slow down.

Aria feels herself being caught from behind and just gives in. Suddenly feeling how cold it is outside. Feeling Spencer turn her around to face her but still holding on to her she makes eye contact and says "Are you going to run?" Aria shakes her head no.

"Okay." Spencer says eyeing her down as she slowly lets go of her. Putting one leg slightly behind the other just in case she has to run after her again. "You want to tell me why you ran out of there like a maniac?"

Aria felt her lips wobble and drops her head. "You know how Hanna and I kissed?"

Aria says not even bothering to look up. "I had a dream about us last night."

"Un huh." Spencer said knowing where this was going but trying not to be a smart ass for once.

Aria looks up at Spencer "Are you really gonna make me say it?"

"Say what?" Spencer says keeping a serious face.

Aria narrows her eyes at Spencer, "Fine. I was."

"What am I going to do Spence? I can barely look at her."

"You didn't seem to have a problem looking at her before me and Emily came." Spencer says turning to walk back towards the house.

"Spencer I'm serious." Aria says walking behind her

"So am I. This is Hanna we're talking about. She's not just some random girl you met…" Spencer says turning back around

"Exactly! It's Hanna." Aria says walking up to her

Spencer looks at her "Are you done?"

Aria rolls her eyes "Sure."

"Hanna's your best friend. It's better that you start off with you someone you know than some random girl off the street." She loops her arm around Aria's pulling her closer as they walk back to Hanna's. "I'm just a little offended you never made a move on me."

Aria looks up at her "You're not really my type." she says unlooping her arm from Spencer's walking up Hanna's driveway.

Spencer frowns "Wait, what do you mean I'm not your type? And how do you even have a type?"

* * *

><p>EMILY-<p>

"She had a dream about...you?"

Hanna lifts her head "Shocking right? Some people actually find me attractive."

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

Hanna turns to lay down on her bed "Wait. Why am I feeling guilty? We didn't do anything."

"Well you did tease her about her dream." Emily says looking down at her.

"I'm just surprised it was about me. I always expected it to be about Spence." she turns to look at Emily "Sorry."

Emily shakes her head "No I get it. To be honest I always thought if anyone was to date anyone else in our little group or whatever, I think we'd all choose Spencer."

"Ouch Em. I took you in to my home when you had nowhere else to go, and you would choose Spencer...over me?"

Emily smiles "Okay that was your mom. And staying here I realized that as much as I love you I couldn't live with you for too long."

"And you could live with Spencer?"

Emily opens her mouth then closes it.

Hanna laughs "Well the house would be clean, you could actually study, the wedding will be perfect, my Godchildren will be well behaved...probably Valedictorians or whatever the 2nd place is called.

Emily laughs "Its called a Salutatorian Hanna. And if we do ever do any of those things, I just hope their stomachs won't do that angry growl thing when they're hungry."

"Or turn into a shark when they don't eat all day." Hanna adds

"Wow. Your girlfriend sounds awesome." Spencer says entering the room. Crossing her arms looking at Hanna as she starts to sit up with Emily. "And my children will never be Salutatorians."

Hanna looks at Spencer "This is why they're going to like me better."

Emily smiles, then looks at Spencer "Where's Aria?"

"Bathroom." Spencer replies motioning over her shoulder.

"Is she okay?" Hanna asks with concern in her voice

"Hanna she's in the bathroom."

"Spencer." Emily scolds

Spencer rolls her eyes "She's fine, she just thinks she ruined your friendship."

"We didn't even do anything." Hanna says

"Do I seriously have to remind you that you guys kissed?" Spencer retorts

Emily takes Hanna's hand "What Spencer means to say is that Aria isn't really as comfortable as you are, what you just see as a kiss could mean something way more to her." she turns to look at Spencer "Right Spencer?" she says with a hint of a warning in her voice

"Yeah." Spencer mumbles

Hanna looks back and forth from Emily to Spencer "I hope you're not going to be like this with your kids. Mixed signals like this are gonna drive them nuts."

Hanna stops when she sees Aria walk into the room.

"Hey." she says looking at Hanna

Hanna feels her heart racing "Hey."


End file.
